


Prompt #16      The Gift

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [26]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon birthday gift to Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #16      The Gift

 

Napoleon had sat the wrapped gift on the table and waited anxiously for Jo to open it.  She picked up the beautiful silver paper with bright red bow package and ran her hand over her birthday present.

“I know it’s a few days late, but you were in that Thrush cell on your birthday.”

He hoped she would be pleased with the gift.  He had spent a lot of time researching and putting it together instead of asking R & D department to do more than they had already done for his Christmas present***.   Now that he knew where to find the information he needed, he had spent the last eight months creating the gift.

The result surprised even him.  Usually so self-secure, he waited on pins and needles for her reaction.  Both Illya and Jo held their past close to their soul and this present was a journey into their past.

Jo slowly opened the wrapping.  Inside was a book.  The soft leather cover was deep burgundy edged in gold. She ran her hand over the cover of the book where the Kuryakin coat of arms and Kuryakin name were in gold foil.

 The inside pages were fine art white paper.  A copy of the picture Napoleon had given her for last Christmas sat proudly on the first page. A history of the Kuryakin family tree filled the pages.  A few faded pictures which Jo could tell had been refinished dotted the pages throughout the book.   

 “I’m sorry it wasn’t a lot, but I thought you might like to it.”

She couldn’t believe he would had gone through all the work for her.  Not use to people going out of their way for her, she once more gently touched the book.  The smile she gave him let him know he had found the perfect gift. 

Moving closer to him, the two spent the night sharing the past and building more of a future.

 

***  Christmas Future Chapter 3

 


End file.
